1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to electrical components and connections connected to an electric hydraulic fracturing pump to minimize space and time requirements for rig up and rig down.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydraulic fracturing is a technique used to stimulate production from some hydrocarbon producing wells. The technique usually involves injecting fluid into a wellbore at a pressure sufficient to generate fissures in the formation surrounding the wellbore. Typically the pressurized fluid is injected into a portion of the wellbore that is pressure isolated from the remaining length of the wellbore so that fracturing is limited to a designated portion of the formation. The fracturing fluid slurry, whose primary component is usually water, includes proppant (such as sand or ceramic) that migrate into the fractures with the fracturing fluid slurry and remain to prop open the fractures after pressure is no longer applied to the wellbore. Other primary fluids sometimes used for the slurry include nitrogen, carbon dioxide, foam, diesel, or other fluids. A typical hydraulic fracturing fleet may include a data van unit, blender unit, hydration unit, chemical additive unit, hydraulic fracturing pump unit, sand equipment, electric wireline, and other equipment.
Traditionally, the fracturing fluid slurry has been pressurized on surface by high pressure pumps powered by diesel engines. To produce the pressures required for hydraulic fracturing, the pumps and associated engines have substantial volume and mass. Heavy duty trailers, skids, or trucks are required for transporting the large and heavy pumps and motors to sites where wellbores are being fractured. Each hydraulic fracturing pump usually includes power and fluid ends, as well as seats, valves, springs, and keepers internally. These parts allow the hydraulic fracturing pump to draw in low pressure fluid slurry (at approximately 100 psi) and discharge the same fluid slurry at high pressures (up to 15,000 psi or more). Recently electrical motors have been introduced to replace the diesel motors, which greatly reduces the noise generated by the equipment during operation. After being transported to a wellsite electrically powered fracturing equipment, i.e. motors for pressurizing fracturing and hydraulic fluids, are connected to electrical power sources. Electrical connection for this equipment is time consuming, and the current electrical distribution configurations require numerous cables that occupy valuable space.